Daniel Sasaki
|birth=June 6, 1984. Downtown, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Amerasian |gender= Male |height=187cm |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Tan |actor= |hidec= |family= |affiliation= Market Street Crew |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Daniel Sasaki is a Los Santos based mobster instated as a Shateigashira within the ranks of the Inagawa-Kai, founding and piloting the Market Street Crew. Sasaki was born in a low socioeconomic household and eye-witnessed the remarkable revolution of the Chinatown community. Turning fifteen cents into pennies his local relatives consisted of his Japanese-born parents and adherents. His femine parent was raised in a strict household. Father was a skilled craftsman in carpenting and Sasaki's daily routine was going to school and returning back home with nothing out of the ordinary grades with a sequence of exceptional failures. Daniel required a lot of supportive facilities to struggle through his study suffering of dyslexia and a concentration disorder. Throughout high school with his father frequently absent after raising his active employment hours his mother was repeatedly beaten into submission and sexually abused by her brother which lead to her being impregnated with a miscarriage. Picking up a course in bookmaking Daniel intended to enter the financial world however even in his high school career the twisted criminal life strongly appealed to his miserable courses and endless efforts in an attempt to profind a legal career. His childhood friend Felician Deguchi had ambitiously caused him to build a crew of a handful of teenagers as gained from Deguchi's inventory of contacts as an asset to the Yakuza rooting in the United States while more of an expansion to other minor crews holding their share in the segregated underworld. After-school life had Daniel spend his time with his father carpenting to feed the family making him an expertised craftsman with architectural and economical knowledge. Yet he never did anything with these talents nor his college degree and his parents took the unsurfaced mystery of his mother's miscarriage into their grave. His psychological malfunctions caused him to pick up his criminal career with few forming an ethical barricade. He became a fraud exploiting his resources for narcistical ultimatums and was initiated into the ranks of the Ichimonji family after a succession of rigid years. At that point he rose to his current instance now that due to neighboring conflicts his crew became more relevant. His ambition, dedication and no-nonsense attitude make him a formal example in his crew. It was later that Daniel and his high school friend Felician Deguchi whom held a notable position within the crew came to be suspicious about one another. Daniel consulted with some of the other crew members informing them of the situation expecting an attempt to rise in power from Felician. That same evening it were Nathan Jiang and Daniel Sasaki whom would invite Felician Deguchi for a chat in their car. A brief conversation as a climb to the climax made Felician choose his own life over that of his apparent ex-friends. Daniel turned to Nathan and in the flash of a moment it was Nathan pulling a gun on a gun simultaneously with Felician. Tough luck allowed Felician to catapult a bullet in Daniel's cranium to which he turned to the resisting Nathan whom was taking aim at him. Felician managed to kill Nathan in addition to his escape whereas he'd push Nathan to the backseat. The corpses were littered by the shore. Daniel's death alongside the unfortunate tragedy taking place in the higher ring of the organisation devestated the Ichimonji operation in Los Santos and brought a definite end to it.